jurrassic_wolrdfandomcom-20200213-history
Donald Gennaro
"...the bloodsucking lawyer" : —John Hammond Donald Gennaro was a lawyer sent by Cowan, Swain & Ross to inspect Jurassic Park. He was also the general counsel for InGen. He appears in both the book and film. Although he survives in the novel, in the film he was killed by the escaping Tyrannosaurus rex. Both of the depictions are extremely different. Story of his life Donald Gennaro was a lawyer who represented the investors of John Hammond's Jurassic Park. He is described in the script as: DONALD GENNARO, forty, in a city man's idea of hiking clothes and a hundred dollar haircut... Gennaro accompanied the endorsement team on a weekend trip to Jurassic Park to inspect the park's viability and security. Having his own reservations, informed Hammond 'in 48 hours he'd shut him down.' In turn Hammond responded 'that in 48 hours he'd be accepting his apologies.' After witnessing a real Brachiosaurus and watching a tour show Gennaro changed his views and believed Jurassic Park could make a fortune charging upwards of $2,000 to $10,000 a day, going as far as to suggest having a "coupon day" for the not-so-super-rich so the less fortunate could enjoy the park too. On the program tour Gennaro rides (like Ed Regis in the novel) in the same car as Hammond's grandkids Lex and Tim Murphy. They have two no-shows, one where they're suppose to see a Dilophosaurus but it never showed up, when they're suppose to see a T. rex eating a goat, the Tyrannosaurus doesn't appear at all. They also meet a sick female Triceratops. With a storm coming the group headed back in the cars to the Visitor Center but the power was shut off by Dennis Nedry and the cars stopped in front of the Tyrannosaurus Paddockwhere Gennaro, Lex, and Tim watched in horror as the T. rex ate the goat it was supposed to eat earlier. Gennaro runs out of the car and into a bathroom nearby and sits frightfully on a toilet, leaving Lex and Tim to fend for themselves from the T.rex. Ian Malcolm tried to distract the T. rex but only causes it to charge towards the bathroom. Gennaro starts reciting the "Hail Mary" prayer but quickly gives up and slams the stall door shut. This effort proves futile as the''Tyrannosaurus'' smashes its head through the door and causes the entire structure to collapse around Gennaro. He attempts to stay still, but the rain causes him to rub his eyes, blowing his cover. The Tyrannosaurus then bites down on his upper-body, lifts him off the toilet and violently shakes him around, breaking his bones, tears him apart and eats him. When Muldoon and Ellie arrive at the Tyrannosaurus ''paddock in an attempt to look for survivors, they find his remains several feet apart. Rexy ate him in the first film. In a deleted scene of ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park ''and Robyn Starling and Friends: And The Argentinan Carnivorous Dinosaurs in Chicago'', 4 years after his death, he is mentioned a few times. Peter Ludlow says that Gennaro's family sued InGen for 36.5 million dollars after his death. Donald gave Ron Stoppable the folders. He was going to the office. In the Jurassic Park in San Diego, Donald asked the doctor about the carnivorous dinosaurs are going savage. They were getting the biology. Donald hear the phone calling of Phil. Donald was called the wardens. Donald was arrest by the police and take to jail with the doctor. Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Males